


The Little Visitor

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert & Aaron babysit for Adam & Victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Visitor

“Roberttttt,” Victoria sung as she walked into Robert and Aaron’s house before realising he was in the kitchen preparing food for him and Aaron,

“Come in why don’t you?” He remarked with his back to her routing through the cupboard.

“Will you do me a massive favour?” She asked, clear desperation in her voice.

“Yeah but will you pass me that box first?” He asked, still facing the cupboard.

“Erm not really - ”

“Then no I cant do you a favour I’m afraid Vic.”

“What? Why?” She questioned.

“Because if I’m right, which I usually am, you cant get me that box because you’ve got your hands full,” He said closing the cupboard, “And judging from your unusual nice tone and obvious urgency…” He continued before turning around, “You want me to babysit.” His eyes landing on his 1 year old niece who was quietly resting her head on Vic’s shoulder looking up at her uncle.

“Oh come on Rob, it’ll be fun,” She said smiling up at him, trying to convince him into submission, “Plus it’ll give her chance to bond with her uncle Robert and uncle Aaron, wont it?” Her voice becoming soft yet giddy as she talked more towards Emilia than her brother.

“Well why can’t Liv do it? You know Emilia prefers her and I’m no good with babies.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous she loves you,” Vic said already passing the baby to Robert and dropping her overnight bag on the floor before kissing them both on the cheek and going to leave again out the front door, “Plus Liv’s gone out into Hotten tonight so I have no choice. Byeee!” Before Robert knew it Vic had left and he had Emilia in his arms, both looking at each other with the same look of uncertainty about the situation.

“Guess you’ve got a night with your favourite uncle then kiddo.” He said bouncing her on his hip and kissing her gently on the top of her head. He couldn’t wait for Aaron to come home.

 

“1…2…3…” Aaron heard opening the door after a day at the scrapyard, what the fuck, he thought, then hearing Robert making a rocket noise and a little giggle, causing a smile to creep onto his face. He heard the countdown again before poking his head round the door to their living room and seeing Robert lay on the floor holding Emilia in the air pretending she was a mini-rocket. He noticed the big grin on Robert’s face which often happened when he spent time with his niece. No matter how much he pretended to, Aaron knew Robert couldn’t resist her little face - they loved her so much.

“Having fun?” Aaron smiled walking over and sitting on the floor next to where Robert was lay.

“Thank god,” Robert said sitting up, "Need to finish making tea so you take her,“ He said passing their niece to Aaron, “and I’ll go get the food ready.” He kissed Aaron quickly on the lips and returned to their kitchen, humming a tune one of Emilia’s toys made.

“Hello gorgeous,” Aaron smiled at Emilia, “Where’s that little smile?” He laughed bouncing her on his knee.

 

“All gone!” Robert said raising his arms to Emilia after she took the last spoonful of her food into her mouth, her copying his action and laughing, her giggle causing both men to smile at her adoringly. “Right little one, bath and bed for you.” Robert said lifting her out of the fold up high chair they’d bought after the first few times they looked after her. All 3 had sat and ate around the kitchen table, enjoying the cottage pie Robert had made for them all, before Aaron began to wash the pots as Robert helped Emilia finish her meal. 

As Robert began to take her upstairs to their bathroom, Aaron could hear her talking to her uncle in the undefinable mumble of sound in which all babies seemed to speak, also listening out for Roberts “Really?” ’s and “Yeah!” ’s in response to her.

Once Aaron had finished cleaning the kitchen he followed them upstairs and entered their bedroom to find the portable cot set up at the bottom of their bed, Emilia bathed and dressed in her light pink baby grow, her dummy in her mouth and lay in Roberts arm as he attempted to soothe her to sleep. Aaron walked up and sat next to Robert, gently stroking her cheek to send her off to sleep as her eyes slowly drifted shut, her warmth filling Robert with a sense of adoration and affection as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He wanted one. 

He carefully placed her into the cot, placing her blanket over her and making sure her favourite teddy was in reach. Both men were extremely tired from the busy days they had had so decided to have a really early night, got changed and climbed into bed. After cuddling for a few minutes both men drifted off into sleep just like they’d both watched their niece do. 

 

Both men were woken by the sound of soft mumbling from Emilia, as they slowly opened their eyes they noticed the sun was shining through their curtains and looked at their clock to see it was the morning, 7:30, luckily for them, Emilia had slept right through for 11 hours, all the playing they did the day before must have really tired her out Aaron thought.

“Morning,” Robert murmured to Aaron, his breath warm on Aaron’s neck.

“Hmmm,” Aaron hummed stretching, “Mornin.” He said turning round to face his boyfriend before softly kissing him. However it quickly became apparent that Emilia had other ideas and gave out a little squeal, interrupting them from their intimate moment with each other. Aaron grabbed his t-shirt and joggers from beside their bed and climbed out of bed to pick Emilia up out of her crib.

“Morning to you too,” Aaron smiled, kissing her on her head and taking her over to the window to look at the fresh spring morning which flooded the village. Robert had sat up in bed looking at the sight of his boyfriend and his baby niece, instantly warming his heart and even further feeding his desires for a baby of their own. After a few minutes, all three ventured downstairs to get some breakfast and spent the Saturday morning as a trio, playing, reading, eating and watching TV before getting dressed and taking a quick visit to the village play area seeing as though it was a sunny morning. Emilia was dressed up in a pair of small dungarees and a little yellow t-shirt, clearly just wearing whatever Robert could find in the over night bag.

 

At 12 they heard the front door open once again, a smiling Vic and Adam entering the living room.

“Where’s my little girl?” Adam grinned, picking up Emilia into his arms who was clearly very excited to see her mummy and daddy.

“How was your night?” Aaron asked going to make them all a cup of tea.

“Amazing, very much needed! How was she? Didn’t cry too much I hope.” Vic asked.

“We had a slight wobble when uncle Aaron tried turning off Peppa Pig but apart from that she was fine, didn’t cry once.”

“She’ll have to stay over more often then lad!” Adam said turning to Aaron.

“Yeah maybe let Liv have a go next time ey, I mean we love her an all but she restricts it to PG if you get what I mean.” He said jokingly to Adam before turning and winking at Robert.

“Too much, that’s my brother you dirty git.” They all sat around laughing and catching up whilst Emilia went down for a nap. During the afternoon they decided to go on a family walk through the countryside, stopping at what felt like every play area they saw so Emilia stayed occupied. She spent the majority of the walk on her uncles’ shoulders, giggling away, causing all 4 of them to smile.

When Robert and Aaron returned home they relaxed onto the sofa in their typical position of being lay down with Aaron’s head rested on Robert’s chest, both reflecting back onto their two days with Emilia and thinking about what it would be like when they would eventually have a baby of their own…


End file.
